


Like like you.

by ToxicPineapple



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Conversations, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Non-Despair AU, angst if you squint, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “Um… Nanami-san, are you alright?” Crap! Mission abort! Sonia has noticed! Chiaki feels her face heating up as she looks over, but she’s sure that the natural red tint to her cheeks will at least do some of the work for her as far as hiding her embarrassment goes. Sonia’s smiling a little bit, but her eyebrows are pinched together, which means she’s definitely concerned. Dang it.---Love confession drabbles for Sayaka x Mukuro, Peko x Ibuki, Chiaki x Sonia, and Angie x Himiko.





	1. Mukuro/Sayaka

“Hey, Ikusaba-san, wake up.”

 

Mukuro groans, pushing herself up from where her head was resting atop her elbows and onto her hands, blinking groggily. Her neck is sore, probably from sleeping on the desk, but… that’s weird. She’s never fallen asleep in class before. Did nobody really try to wake her up? Until now, that is…

 

Speaking of… Mukuro rubs her eyes and looks at the side of her desk, where the perpetrator is sitting. Certainly, she recognised the voice- she’d easily recognise the voice of any of her classmates, since as a soldier she has the memory for that type of thing, but she’s surprised that it’s Sayaka Maizono who is sitting there and watching her with a gentle smile playing upon her lips. Based on the clock in here, it’s just past 18:00… Sayaka has no reason to be in here, at least, not that Mukuro can think of. The Ultimate Idol is a busy person; more so than their average classmate. The only people who she thinks can challenge that are Kyoko Kirigiri and her sister, Junko, but… well, they aren’t here now, are they?

 

“Did… I fall asleep?” _Ugh, stupid question._ Obviously, she fell asleep. _Rephrase it before Sayaka thinks you’re incompetent._ “I-I mean, have I been in here sleeping… the whole school day? I don’t remember much beyond this morning…” Mukuro frowns, and bites her lip. This morning, she came to class on time and she was ready to get to work, but she must have fallen asleep before lunch, because she doesn’t recall partaking.

 

Sayaka nods. “That’s right, yeah. Actually, Taka-kun wanted to wake you up, but I thought we should let you sleep. You seemed exhausted this morning, and you looked so peaceful.”

 

Mukuro doesn’t understand how Sayaka can say those sorts of things without blushing at all… honestly, she’s embarrassed the other girl noticed her exhaustion. Last night, Mukuro pulled an all-nighter. Not because she had anything going on (Junko is off-campus at the moment, doing some work as a model, so there hasn’t been much for her to do) but just because she felt too restless to actually doze off. Kind of silly, really. She understands how important it is to get some rest, she just…

 

“Thank you, Maizono-san…” Mukuro responds hesitantly, biting her lip. That must have been quite early in the day. She had to have been exhausted. But usually she’s so good at covering up her emotions, she started doing it on auto-pilot. Maybe she just forgot to put on a mask, or something, and that’s why Sayaka noticed. That’s the only explanation that spares Mukuro’s dignity, anyway, and it’s still not much of a relief.

 

“No problem!” Sayaka smiles. “I guess I was right that you needed a little extra rest! I am psychic, after all.”

 

Shaking her head, Mukuro scoffs, though she can’t help smiling just a little bit. Sayaka tends to joke around with the idea quite a lot, but she doesn’t seem to be psychic at all. Just intuitive. Which is her explanation, too- though many of their classmates are inclined to doubt the excuse, considering that she calls herself psychic so often. (It should be annoying, really, but Mukuro can’t find it in herself to think that Sayaka is annoying in any way. That in itself is annoying, though.)

 

“Don’t you have work to be doing right now? What are you doing here?” She asks, frowning. “You’re one of the people here who is most devoted to your talent, so… I would have thought you’d be off practicing, right now.”

 

“Oh, um… I usually am.” Now Sayaka’s cheeks flush, just barely, and she touches her face with her hand. “But you just looked… well, it was weird seeing you off your guard. I was unsettled. It felt like if I left you alone something bad would happen, or something, with your defenses down, so… I waited.” She clears her throat, smiling. “It hasn’t been so bad. I managed to get some homework done, and you’re not at all bad company when you’re sleeping!”  


“Am I bad company when I’m awake?” Mukuro asks this genuinely, because though Junko continues to badger her about it, she has a bit of difficulty picking up on undertones, or figuring it out when people are just teasing her. The best she’s been able to do in that area is try to replicate things that Junko has done, and her imitations are pretty poor.

 

“I didn’t mean that!” Sayaka exclaims. “Hey- Hey, you’re not bad company at all, okay? Don’t…” she sighs, shaking her head. “That’s a bit of an overreaction on my part, probably, but still, you know…”

 

Caught off guard by Sayaka’s vulnerability, Mukuro’s eyes widen, and she hastens to reassure her. “I get it, don’t worry…” honestly, she’s flattered that Sayaka stuck around and kept an eye on her, though she’s worried about the idol falling behind on her commitments because she chose to do so. It’s nice to see that somebody cares about her, but Mukuro would be upset if she found out that Sayaka’s career suffered as a result of her decision to be kind. “Do you have places to be, Maizono-san? I don’t want to hold  you up…”

 

“Well, I guess I did!” Sayaka chuckles slightly and scratches the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. “But don’t worry, I let my friends know. We’re going to meet tomorrow, instead. I would’ve had it off, but it’s just like I traded one day off for another, so it’s not even a loss.” She tilts her head slightly, meeting Mukuro’s eyes. (The latter is startled upon realising just how blue Sayaka’s eyes are.) “Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I could change my decision. And I wouldn’t, if I could, because it’s not a big deal, and I liked watching you sleep.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Mukuro accepts that answer. To somebody else, it might be a weird thing to admit, but Mukuro understands. She finds there to be something disarming about a person’s face in sleep… even if they’re somebody who she doesn’t like much. There’s nothing to hide when one is asleep. Even liars look more honest when unconscious, and she would know. “Why did you wake me up?”

  
Sayaka hums. “Dinner is soon, I didn’t want you to miss it since you already missed lunch. I think one of the first years is cooking tonight, Toujo-kun.” She taps her chin with a finger, looking off to the side. “And I also hear her food is like, really good, so…”

 

“Thank you, then.” Mukuro gets to her feet, stretching her arms above her head. To be honest, she feels a lot better after that rest, even though there are parts of her body that are sore from sleeping in such an awkward position. She can’t even remember the last time that she got such a good rest. Her grey eyes flicker to the clock again and she finds herself with another question. “Hey, Maizono-san, dinner is in forty five minutes… the dining hall is in this same building. I’m not going to question your motives too much, but why not wake me up a little bit closer to dinner?”

 

“Ah!” Sayaka really _does_ blush this time, and more than before. “I was actually wondering… since I didn’t know if you wanted to stop by the dorms and change out of your uniform before dinner, or something, seeing as there aren’t classes tomorrow… I thought, we could walk to the dorms together?”

 

Mukuro blinks. She furiously tries to go back through her memories of the gossip that Junko has filled her head with in the past. Of course, she tries to remember everything that her little sister tells her, but some things tend to slip her mind because she finds them to be arbitrary, despite her best intentions… still, she thinks she can recall what Junko said to her about Sayaka.

 

“Am I wrong in having assumed that you had feelings for Naegi-kun, Maizono-san?” Mukuro asks, and is unaware of how blunt her words come out. Sayaka’s eyes widen and she averts her gaze again, laughing slightly.

 

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, Ikusaba-san… most people probably wouldn’t have been able to read my intentions there…” she smiles, then meets Mukuro’s eyes. “You know, I thought so too, but really…” Sayaka gets to her feet, picking up her bag, and Mukuro’s as well. “I don’t think that’s true anymore.”

 

Does… that mean…? Admittedly, she hasn’t had much of a chance to think about Sayaka in that way before (the only time when she ever thought about anybody in that way was with Makoto, and that definitely fell through in the end) but now that she thinks about it… yeah, that’s really nice, actually. Sayaka is pretty in the way that a lot of people aren’t; both natural and artificially. It’s an odd thing to think about a person, for sure, but Mukuro thinks it’s becoming. And she’s sweet, too. Just because Makoto was the first person to smile at her, doesn’t mean that Sayaka hasn’t either… and boy, she’s smiling right now, and that’s awfully pretty…

 

“Okay.” She says simply, and reaches out to take her bag from Sayaka. “Sure, then. Let’s walk back to the dorms together.” It’s not like she’s falling in love, or whatever fancy words Junko always used to make fun of her infatuation with Makoto, but with Sayaka, Mukuro thinks maybe she _could_ fall in love, and that’s all she needs, really.

 

Sayaka pulls the bag away, out of her reach. “I’ll carry it for you! You’re tired, so, just enjoy the walk!”

 

Actually, that feels like a lousy reason to carry Mukuro’s bag for her (it’s so light compared to some bags she’s carried before, she never really notices she’s holding it) but it’s sweet, anyway, so she doesn’t put up a fight about it. Though she makes sure to grab the door for Sayaka on the way out of classroom. It feels only fair.


	2. Peko/Ibuki

“Peko-chan!” Ibuki pouts, leaning way too close to the Ultimate Swordswoman for her liking. “You’re always so stoic, it’s kind of hard to focus around you, you know?” Does she really have to be yelling, all the time…?

 

Peko smiles anyway, but only a half smile, because she’s not going to dignify Ibuki’s weird remarks with a full smile. That can come later. Besides, she’s busy right now. She can’t put her full attention on the musician, even if she wanted to. She has to focus on her training, for now. Honestly, it’s not usually something that requires that much attention, but this sword is way unbalanced. Peko would much rather use her normal weapon. But she’s no good as a protector for Fuyuhiko if she can’t work with any kind of sword. She’ll get used to using all the swords here in the dojo, no matter how easy or hard they are!

 

But, that’s easier said than done, when she has Ibuki hovering in her face. “You’re not even gonna respond? Ohhh, that’s okay, I guess! That just means Ibuki has to try harder!” She declares loudly, even though she’s close enough to Peko that she could murmur it and still be heard.

 

Sighing, Peko resigns herself to the fact that ignoring Ibuki isn’t going to make her go away. “You don’t need to do that. I’m just trying to think about how to go about wielding the sword.” She doesn’t mean to be honest about it, it just comes out that way. Besides, she’d rather admit that it’s an unbalanced weapon than admit that Ibuki is really annoying. (Not that it would abash the girl in any way, but Peko would prefer not to have that sort of conversation, if she can help it. She’s never been the best at confrontation.)

 

“Hmm, can I see?” Ibuki stretches out her hands, taking the sword from Peko’s hands by the blade before the latter can even dream of responding. It would be scary, but it’s a bamboo sword, so the most Ibuki is in danger of doing is dropping the thing. Which is very much a possibility, considering the flimsy hold she has on it. Honestly, this girl… “Wow, it’s real wood, huh?”

 

“What…” Peko is almost scared to ask. “What else would it be?”

 

“Well, I dunno!” Ibuki shrugs, grinning. “Fake wood? Anyway, this sword is definitely a sword! And it doesn’t look broken, or anything! So you should be great at it! That’s your area of expertise, you know? So go for it! Don’t let Ibuki stop you, I’m just here to watch a beautiful woman do what she’s good at!” Peko ignores the way that her cheeks burn at the compliment, mumbling under her breath and averting her gaze.

 

“That’s all good and well, Mioda-san,” Ibuki whines at the use of her surname but Peko refuses to respond to it. “But it’s not well balanced. At least, not for me.” She sighs, and takes the sword back from the other girl, holding it out in front of her in both hands. “It’s different from the sword I usually use, longer. It’s not that I can’t work with long blades, but the proportions on this one are different from what I’m used to accommodating, so I’m struggling with it a little bit.” She juggles the weapon between her right hand and her knee as she pulls her own sword off its sheathe on her back. “Look, see?”

 

She holds the swords up next to each other, and Ibuki stares at them for a long time. “Ohhh… I don’t see much of a difference, but I guess this one’s chunkier?”

 

“Chunky isn’t quite the word I’d use, but I think you get the idea.” Peko allows, shrugging.

 

“Do you need a shorter sword, then? I’m sure they have them!” Ibuki points out, gesturing at the display of swords (from a distance, practically identical to the one that Peko selected earlier) behind her. “You can go pick a different one and use that!”

 

“If I wanted a sword short enough for my liking, I’d use my own.” Peko sheathes her own sword and shifts the one she held before into her dominant hand. “But I’d actually like to train with the heavier sword, for now. It will teach me more about my weaknesses as a swordswoman, and I’ll learn to adjust more to a sword that isn’t fitted to my liking. I should still practice with my own sword, obviously, but I should be ready in case a day comes where I will need to use a sword that I’m not used to. Who knows? I may end up in a situation where my ideal sword isn’t an option. Besides, I’ll improve more by stepping out of my comfort zone.” She clears her throat. “Using a sword that’s lighter than what I’m comfortable with poses its own problems too, you know. Just different problems than a heavier sword.”

 

“And by practicing with both,” Ibuki guesses. “You’ll get good at working with both limitations on you, and you’ll become even more of an unstoppable sword machine!” She says the last part with gusto, and Peko sighs, laughing slightly.

 

“Sure, you could say that.”

 

“I think I get it!” Grinning, Ibuki places her hands on her hips, leaning forward and into Peko’s personal space, again. “It’s like learning the guitar upside down, so I can do the fingerings and strumming both ways! That way, if I ever have to play Jimi Hendrix style to save my life, I will stand a chance!”

 

What an odd analogy… but structurally sound one, to be sure. Peko hums out her agreement, because disagreeing with Ibuki here would not only be pretty incorrect but also just arbitrary.

 

“You’re really great at this stuff, Peko-chan!” Ibuki declares. “That’s why I have such a huge crush on you!”

Peko laughs nervously, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck. “You shouldn’t say things like that so casually… those kind of jokes are embarrassing.”

 

Ibuki frowns. “Whoever said I’m joking? I have a huge lady-boner for you, Peko-chan! Ask Hajime-kun! You’re basically all I talk about.” She blinks. “Actually, maybe don’t do that, I don’t think Hajime-kun would divulge my secrets. Band-member solidarity, you know?”

 

There’s a lot to unpack in that, but first and foremost… Peko blinks, trying to process the information that she’s just received. She’s always been bad at these sorts of things. (Not that it’s happened to her very much in the the past.) “H-Hey… do you mean that?”

 

“Um, duh! Ibuki wouldn’t lie about this kind of thing, unless it was April Fool’s day, and today definitely isn’t April Fool’s day! I think I’d know!” Ibuki promises, but then calms down a little bit, tapping her index fingers together. “Why? Are you…?”

 

Ah… Peko isn’t sure, to be honest, but… she hums and places the sword she’s holding onto one of the benches in the dojo, gesturing for Ibuki to follow her. “Let’s take a walk outside, if that’s alright with you, Mioda-san? I would like to talk about this… in a little bit more detail.”

 

“Okie dokie!” Ibuki snaps to attention and bounces over, falling into step next to Peko. “I’d follow the hot sword-lady anywhere! Except into the bathroom! Unless she wanted me to, but that’d be pretty weird. I think even Ibuki would have to draw the line there.” Peko finds herself chuckling at the nonsense that Ibuki is spouting, even if it’s kind of tiresome… it’s sweet.


	3. Chiaki/Sonia

Chiaki yawns into her hand, but she figures that now would be a pretty bad time to fall asleep… considering that she’s been planning to do this for about a week and Sonia is sitting right next to her.  
  
   
  
Honestly, a school field-trip feels like the worst place and time to confess feelings, but it’s not like opportunity is going to come and hit her in the head. Things don’t work that way. Besides, even if it did, there would be no way for Chiaki to pick up on it, because she doesn’t have an eye for that sort of thing. She wouldn’t even have realised that she has a huge crush on Sonia if not for Hajime interrupting one of her late-night rants about how perfect Sonia’s face is to say, “Wow, you’re really weak for her, huh?”  
  
   
  
Which was perfect, because of course she’s bound to end up having a crush on Sonia Nevermind of all people. That feels like a lot of steps into unfamiliar territory. (Anything romance related leaves Chiaki feeling pretty lost.) But how could she not like Sonia?  
  
Sonia, whose blonde hair is currently styled into an elegant braid and wrapped around her hair. Whose green eyes are accentuated by the gentle touch of mascara she must have put on this morning. Who is sweet and understanding and looks out for her classmates without acting superior because she just genuinely cares about everybody. Who, infuriatingly, smells a lot like honeysuckle and is making Chiaki feel comfortable enough to doze off right then and there. But she can’t doze off, because she can’t confess while she’s sleeping. And if she could, it would probably be pretty bad, wouldn’t it? She wouldn’t be able to say half of what she wants to. Probably, she’d say something embarrassing, like “I love you,” and then Sonia might feel overwhelmed, and Chiaki would hate herself upon waking up.  
  
   
  
She has to confess soon, too, because they’ve been on this bus for fifteen minutes and Sonia knows that there is something that Chiaki wants to talk to her about, she just has no way of knowing what. And who can blame her for having no idea? It’s not like Chiaki has ever been very articulate about that sort of thing. She’s so bad at this, she’s been bullying herself out of speaking up for almost twenty minutes now. More than twenty minutes, if she is to count the past week, which she’s spent not confessing to Sonia even though she desperately wants to.  
  
   
  
Why can’t romance be more like an adventure RPG? The objective there is clear. You kill the baddies, you save the princess, or the gem, or whatever. Maybe saying “save the princess” is a bit too on the nose, considering the object of Chiaki’s affections as of current. But nothing is confusing in an RPG. Even RPGs like Undertale, which mess with the formula, are easy to understand once you figure out what’s going on. And Chiaki never takes long to figure that out.  
  
   
  
But this current predicament is really messing with her head! She’s sure that if Sonia doesn’t feel the same way, she’ll be nice about rejecting her, but the problem is that Chiaki just doesn’t know what to say! Or, maybe she does know how to say, she’s just not sure how to word it. She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and leaning against the seat of the bench she and Sonia are seated on. This sucks. Hajime was right to call her a useless lesbian. (But it’s not like he can talk. Nagito confessed to him. Things are different when you’re the one getting confessed to.)  
  
   
  
“Um… Nanami-san, are you alright?” Crap! Mission abort! Sonia has noticed! Chiaki feels her face heating up as she looks over, but she’s sure that the natural red tint to her cheeks will at least do some of the work for her as far as hiding her embarrassment goes. Sonia’s smiling a little bit, but her eyebrows are pinched together, which means she’s definitely concerned. Dang it.  
  
   
  
“I’m fine,” Chiaki mumbles after a pause, sighing. She has to say it, otherwise Sonia’s going to think it was something she did, and that’s obviously not what’s happening here. At least, obviously to Chiaki. “I’m just trying to give myself the courage to say something, that’s all.”  
  
   
  
“Oh. Well, then, be brave, Nanami-san!” Sonia beams at her, flexing her bicep in what is undoubtedly meant as a gesture of encouragement. It helps, but only a little. “You can say what you need to say if you put your mind to it!”  
  
   
  
Well, that’s easier said than done, but Chiaki supposes she can give it a shot. “Okay… I’ve been sitting on this information for a while now because I’m just really bad at things like this, but…” she hesitates, because of course she does, but she’s already been hesitating for so long. She just needs to shut up and do it. Then it’ll feel better, like she tried, even if she gets rejected. “I wanted to let you know, I have a crush on you.”  
  
   
  
The second comes out almost incoherent, and it seems like Sonia doesn’t understand at first, because she blinks. “Huh?”  
  
   
  
“Sorry,” Chiaki tears away her gaze, feeling her cheeks burn. “I-”  
  
   
  
“No, wait, Nanami-san,” Sonia lifts a hand, falters, and then strengthens her resolve, reaching out to touch Chiaki’s cheek and guide her face over so that they’re making eye contact. It’s kind of hard to look directly into Sonia’s eyes right now, but Chiaki does her best, because she figures it would be even worse if she just looked at the ground, like she kind of wants to do. “You have a crush on me, that’s what you said, right?”  
  
   
  
Chiaki pauses, wondering how to respond to that. Her heart dares to flutter a little bit, hopeful. “Yeah,” she breathes finally. “That’s what I said.”  
  
   
  
And then Sonia smiles, wide, and Chiaki feels the anxiety start to evaporate, because she knows that smile. She’s seen it before. “I hoped so, because… Nanami-san, I feel the same way.” Sonia tells her, and as if to prove it, she leans forward and kisses Chiaki on the cheek.  
  
   
  
Feeling like she might faint, Chiaki makes a noise in the back of her throat, but reaches up to where Sonia’s hand is still resting on her cheek and putting her hand over top of it and lacing their fingers together. There’s still a lot of adrenaline left over from the huge amounts of anxiety she was just feeling, but it’s all starting to be alleviated. It feels as though there is a mark on her cheek, where Sonia kissed her, and her heart is lighter than ever.


	4. Angie/Himiko

“Yoo-hoo, Himiko-chan!” Angie’s voice fills the dining hall and Himiko turns around, lazily raising an eyebrow. She smiles slightly at the sight of her friend and waves her over. “What are you doing here alone, hmm?”  
  
   
  
“Just practicing some of my magic.” Himiko makes a face, looking at the table, where one of her rabbits is hopping towards the row of chairs at the opposite end of the table. That’s annoying. She needs to keep that thing under control if she’s going to practice her spell where she pulls it out of a hat! Not like she needs much practice on that, as the Ultimate Mage, but still, it’s good to be constantly improving. She’d be working with doves right now, but she doesn’t know how comfortable she is taking them out of her lab and into an open space, at the moment. “How did you know I was in here?”  
  
   
  
“God told me,” Angie chirps, as though it should be obvious. And really, Himiko thinks, it should have been obvious. Angie is always getting these hints and ideas from her god. It’s kinda unfair, sometimes! But it’s the reason that she’s so happy all the time, so Himiko supposes she doesn’t mind. Angie being happy is more important than weird conceptions of fairness and unfairness. “I have something I wanted to talk to you about!”  
  
   
  
“You do, not God?” Of course, Angie can think for herself, and it’s not like Himiko is ever surprised when her friend reveals that she’s been thinking of things all by herself. It would be like people being surprised that Himiko can do magic… which she can, because she’s a mage. Still, sometimes Angie uses her god as a scapegoat, kind of, when she’s gonna talk about her feelings, so that she doesn’t feel uncomfortable being vulnerable, or so that people don’t treat her badly because of it.  
  
   
  
It’s a weird defense mechanism if Himiko is being honest, but it could definitely be much worse. Besides, if it makes Angie feel more comfortable, then she’s not about to try to call her out on it. That’s too much of a hassle, and also, it would put Angie on the spot, which she really doesn’t wanna do.  
  
   
  
“That’s right, God went to take his nap after telling me where to find you!” Angie announces, and Himiko giggles, because Angie's god really does take a lot of conveniently-placed naps. “He is giving us privacy, you know?” Is he…? Well, Himiko’s never been able to say that she’s been given privacy by a god before, so that’s kind of validating… but why do they need privacy? Himiko looks around the dining hall. There’s nobody else there, obviously. She was alone before, and Angie’s the only one who’s come in here, so it’s not like anybody else would’ve been able to come in without Himiko noticing, anyway.  
  
   
  
Still, what is it that Angie wants to talk about? Nothing too serious, Himiko assumes, if she’s not using her god to protect her feelings from getting hurt… but, maybe it’s too sensitive to bring her god into it? That’s kind of silly, though, because Angie never talks about those kinds of things. Now Himiko’s worried! That’s such a pain… she likes Angie a lot, and she doesn’t want her to feel uncomfortable or scared!  
  
   
  
“Is everything okay, Yonaga-san?” Himiko asks, frowning. Again, she’s not trying to put her friend on the spot, but it would be even worse if she suspected something was wrong and she didn’t say anything about it. The last thing she wants is to be a bad friend, especially to Angie! Not that she wants to be a bad friend to anybody else… after that argument that she and Tenko had a couple months ago, Himiko never wants to be a bad friend to anybody ever again. Still, Angie especially. Because, Angie is…  
  
   
  
“Of course! Everything is more than okay, Himiko!” Angie says this with her regular smile, and there’s nothing insincere about it, but… a moment later, she lets her smile fall a little bit, to be replaced with a more serious expression. “But.” Himiko has only seen her do this a few times before, and both times were pretty uncomfortable and the two of them were more than willing to just put it all behind them. Right now, though, she doesn’t think it’s a good idea to ignore it. “There is something important that I want to tell you.”  
  
   
  
“You can tell me anything, you know that.” Himiko scoots up in the chair and grabs the rabbit before it can hop off the table, dragging it over and putting it in her lap. She could use her magic to get it, of course, but that would use a lot of unnecessary mana, and she might need to save it in case she needs to use magic to make Angie feel better. Usually she just talks to people, but who knows, maybe that would be better, for Angie.  
  
   
  
Angie nods, avid, and then fiddles with the hem of her skirt for a moment before looking up at Himiko. If Himiko didn’t know any better, she’d almost say that Angie is… nervous…? “I wanted to tell you earlier, but God advised that I wait a little bit, and I think he was right. But we agree that now is the time to share, so…” she is still smiling as she says this, because Angie is never not smiling, but her smile looks a lot smaller than it usually is, and feels… strained, almost, like she really is nervous. Himiko has never seen her like this, before. “You know, Himiko-chan… I like you a lot!”  
  
   
  
“Hm?” Himiko raises an eyebrow. “I like you too, Yonaga-san, but-”  
  
   
  
“No, I mean-” Angie struggles to formulate a sentence. _Probably because her god isn’t talking to her right now,_ Himiko thinks. “I like you, more than… more than we talk about. God tells me that I probably love you, but it might be too soon to say that… then again! On Angie’s island, you know, we do decide those things a lot faster than you do here, so…”  
  
   
  
Oh… well, Angie…  
  
   
  
Himiko feels her face heating up, which always seems to happen. “Nyeh… Yonaga-san, I told you, I like you too.” She mumbles, which is the best that she can do, considering that the confession is pretty out of the blue. Himiko’s always been slow to pick up on these things, but she means it, that she likes Angie! Angie is nice, and she gives really good hugs, and she understands when Himiko just wants to be lazy! Also, she doesn’t treat her weird or like she’s too good, like Tenko used to. Plus, Angie is really really pretty, which helps. “I bet your god could’ve told you that, you know…”  
  
   
  
“Oh, probably.” Angie agrees, her smile returning. “In fact I’m sure he could have! He is God, after all! But I wanted to hear it from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry another old one I'm just... again... moving drabbles into different chapters... it's tidier this way...
> 
> I haven't one one of these in a while, I should again. if anyone is reading this lmk if there's anything in particular y'all'd like to see and I'll see if I can whip one up. owo

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to put Sakura x Hina or Tsumugi x Kaede in this, but it's late and I shouldn't be awake,,
> 
> I wanted more fluff and also more of the woMens because man DR has some Large Lesbian Energy and I felt these beautiful ladies deserved love
> 
> I'll be real, though, some of these ships are really. out there. specifically Mukuro and Sayaka. I was just in my room at three in the morning after writing that Will You Marry Me thing and,,, I dunno. this ship just floated into my mind, and I had to write it.
> 
> I'll die for these ladies, y'all.
> 
> hope you enjoyed :DDDD


End file.
